But i don't want to leave middle earth
by ashes of angels
Summary: 2 crazy girls fall into middle earth and joins the quest. they help the fellowship and all but refuses to go back into their own world and will legolas find romance? mary sue/ r+r
1. chapter 1 microwaves and arrows

Disclaimer: I don't own l.o.t.r.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm writing this story MY way. lol  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye and her older sister Ashley were sitting down on a couch watching T.V. The sky was getting dark and it started to rain. In fact, a storm came.  
  
Ashley got up and started to head for the door.  
  
" Hey sis, were are you going?" Skye asked looking at her sister who was heading out of the door.  
  
Ashley turned round to face her younger sister and smiled.  
  
" I'm going to get some popcorn. Want some?" Ashley asked.  
  
Skye nodded her head. Then she turned her attention back to the T.V. and saw that she missed something important.  
  
" Oh, crap" Skye wailed to herself. She couldn't believe that she missed the most important part in the show.  
  
Skye glared at the innocent T.V.  
  
// This is your entire fault Ashley //  
  
  
  
Ashley walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard and took out something that looked liked a microwave popcorn.  
  
Ashley took it out and stuck it into the microwave.  
  
Ashley sat down on the chair and waited. She looked outside the window and saw that the rain was starting to get harder and harder.  
  
Then she heard a scream in the living room.  
  
Ashley ran into the living room only to find her sister hiding behind the couch with her eyes wide open.  
  
Ashley sighed, and then she walked towards her sister with her arms folded and said,  
  
" What the hell are you doing Skye?"  
  
Skye's eyes widened even more. Then she looked up at her older sister and said quietly,  
  
" I saw a shadow"  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. She knew that her sister was very superstitious but this was starting to get ridicules.  
  
"A shadow? How could she see a shadow, it's too dark outside" Ashley thought to herself.  
  
She bent down and looked at her sister straight in the eye.  
  
" You are so stupid"  
  
" What?!?!"  
  
Skye jumped up. Out of all the things that her sister said to her, she hated the word " Stupid" the worst.  
  
Skye pouted, then she replied.  
  
" Well if I'm stupid, then you're FAT!"  
  
" I am not"  
  
" Are too"  
  
" Am not!"  
  
Ashley grabbed hold of her younger sister's arm and pulled her close,  
  
" Say that again and I will kill you"  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Skye and Ashley turned their head round to where the noise came from and realised that it came from the kitchen.  
  
Then to their surprise, it saw clouds of smoke coming out.  
  
Skye and Ashley walked towards the kitchen and stepped inside the room.  
  
Skye scanned the room and noticed the microwave and saw that it had blown up.  
  
She walked towards the microwave with her older sister following behind her.  
  
Skye stood beside the table and examined the microwave. Then she looked at her sister and said flatly.  
  
" What did you do to the microwave?"  
  
" I did nothing?" Ashley replied hotly.  
  
Skye raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Whatever"  
  
" Really, I didn't do anything"  
  
Skye sighed and Ashley noticed that Skye looked worried.  
  
" What's the matter?" Ashley asked her sister Skye.  
  
" What will we tell mum and dad sis?"  
  
" About what?"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes.  
  
" The microwave" Skye said flatly, " We can't tell them that it blew up!"  
  
Ashley nodded her head in agreement.  
  
She too was worried and she didn't know what to say to their parents.  
  
Then she whispered to Skye,  
  
" I wish that we're somewhere else"  
  
Skye looked up at her sister and replied,  
  
" So do I"  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Ashley felt the ground shake and heard her sister curse out,  
  
" Holy shit, what was that?"  
  
Before Ashley could reply, she saw a tunnel with a bright light and felt something pulling her in.  
  
Ashley screamed out and felt someone grabbed hold of her shirt. She looked round and saw her sister holding on to her shirt tightly and saw the panic in her faced.  
  
Before she knew it, they were sucked into the tunnel and bright lights flashed out everywhere.  
  
Ashley passed out and Skye fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye opened her eyes and groaned. She felt her body hurting everywhere.  
  
She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in the kitchen anymore, instead she saw herself in the middle of a forest.  
  
Skye groaned again and noticed something beside her. She turned round and saw her sister.  
  
Ashley opened her eyes and saw her sister looking down at her.  
  
She got up and felt stiff everywhere.  
  
She looked round and also noticed that she wasn't at home. Instead, she and her sister where in the middle of a forest lost.  
  
// We're lost. //  
  
Ashley got up and turned round to face she sister with a worried look.  
  
Then she heard her sister speak,  
  
" We're not a home are we?"  
  
Ashley slapped her head,  
  
" Nah, you think"  
  
Skye pouted.  
  
" Hey, I'm only one year younger then you. I need more time to put two and two together"  
  
Ashley sighed. Then she realised that she didn't know where she was and how she and Skye ended up here in the forest.  
  
" Where are we?" Ashley asked Skye.  
  
Skye looked round and replied,  
  
" In the forest"  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
" No you dumb ass. I'm being serious."  
  
Skye sighed and got up.  
  
She too didn't know where they were and she was starting to panic but she didn't want her sister to see that.  
  
Ashley looked at her sister Skye worriedly. She knew that she was the oldest and she held some responsibility over her younger sister.  
  
She didn't want her hurt.  
  
" Um sis, where are we?" Skye asked her sister.  
  
" I asked you that first," Ashley told Skye.  
  
Skye tugged at her sister's shirt.  
  
Ashley looked down at her sister.  
  
" What?" She asked.  
  
" Someone's coming" Skye replied.  
  
" Huh?" Ashley said looking confused.  
  
  
  
Then before she knew it, she saw arrows being pointed at her throat.  
  
She jumped up and looked around and to her surprised, she found at least eleven tall blond haired people with a bow each pointing an arrow down at their throats.  
  
  
  
Skye saw a bunch of weird people with bows pointing down at her throat.  
  
// Crap //  
  
Then a blond haired elf spoke,  
  
" Who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
" Um."  
  
Skye looked at her sister for advice but Ashley only looked back helplessly.  
  
Then the blond elf spoke again,  
  
" Take them to my father"  
  
Ashley and Skye found themselves in a huge hall and before both of them knew it, they were brought before the king called Thranduil.  
  
  
  
" I am king Thranduil, " The king said.  
  
Skye and Ashley stared.  
  
The name for some reason sounded very familiar.  
  
Not paying attention to the king anymore, Skye turned round to face his sister and asked.  
  
" Why does that name sound familiar?"  
  
" It's from Lord Of The Rings" Ashley replied who was too ignoring the king.  
  
" Oh yeah, I remember now" Skye said as her face lit up.  
  
King Thranduil glared at the two girls who were ignoring him.  
  
" How dare they?" The king thought to himself.  
  
The king spoke again,  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
" We are Ashley and Skye" Ashley replied looking a bit nervous.  
  
" How did we get here?" Skye piped in.  
  
King Thranduil glared at the brown haired girl before him.  
  
He saw the girl shiver a bit and thought that it served her right.  
  
" My son Legolas brought you here?"  
  
" Legolas" Ashley and Skye said in the same time in surprise.  
  
They saw the blond elf that was talking to them earlier on stood up and faced them.  
  
" Um, Skye, is he Legolas Greenleaf?" Ashley asked Skye.  
  
" I think so, are we in middle earth?"  
  
" I'm not too sure but I bet that we are"  
  
" Is this were they have an evil ring to destroy?"  
  
" Yup"  
  
" Hey cool, Legolas looks like the Legolas in the movie"  
  
" I agree"  
  
" Yeah but he's cuter though"  
  
" That's not the point, how did we get here?"  
  
" I don't know. Stop asking me. Oh did you see that, Legolas just looked at me!"  
  
" Who cares about that, I think that we're going to die"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" I Dunno"  
  
Legolas and the king looked at the two girls who were talking to each other in awe and annoyance.  
  
Those to girls just ignored them and that made them both angry.  
  
" LISTEN YOU GIRLS" The king shouted.  
  
Skye and Ashley jumped up and clung to each other for dear life.  
  
" We're gonna die" Ashley whispered to Skye.  
  
Skye nodded her head,  
  
" I agree"  
  
Then Legolas spoke,  
  
" How did you get here?"  
  
Ashley stood speechless. She turned round to face her sister and she could have sworn at she saw Skye drooling.  
  
// Yuck, how the hell could Skye fancy Legolas? //  
  
  
  
" Um...we don't know" Ashley whispered to Legolas who heard her with his sharp elvish hearing.  
  
" What do you mean?" Legolas asked softly to Ashley.  
  
Skye glared at Ashley.  
  
Skye glared at Ashley. " How dare she talk to MY Legolas?" Skye thought.  
  
Ashley felt someone glaring at her and saw her sister who was the one glaring at her.  
  
Ashley made the look that said, " What?"  
  
Skye spoke to her sister in French. They both knew French because their mother was French.  
  
" What the hell do you think that you were doing?" Skye asked her sister angrily.  
  
" What do you mean?" Ashley replied.  
  
" Talking to my Legolas" Skye said gritting her teeth.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
" Don't worry, I won't make any moves on him if that's what you mean."  
  
" You promise?"  
  
" I promise. Let's shake on it."  
  
" Deal"  
  
With that, Skye and Ashley shook each other's hands leaving Legolas, the king and everyone in the hall very confused.  
  
Legolas looked at the two strange girls. He knew that they were speaking a different language but he did not know which one.  
  
He had never heard of such language and the sound of the language was very soft to his ears but very tongue twisting.  
  
After a while, Skye realised that they were still in the hall and everyone was looking at them.  
  
Then she heard Legolas speak,  
  
" How did you get here?" He asked again.  
  
Skye was starting to get tired of that one sentence,  
  
" How did you get here?"  
  
It was starting to piss her off and just to make it better the king asked the same question as well.  
  
Skye couldn't control her temper. She too didn't know how they got here and it was starting to bug her.  
  
Before she knew it, she shouted out,  
  
" HOW THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO KNOW? OUR MICROWAVE BLEW UP AND BEFORE WE KNOW IT WE HAVE ARROWS BEING POINTED DOWN AT OUR THROATS!"  
  
Ashley grabbed hold of her sister and tried to calm her down.  
  
She heard some murmurs around the hall and heard Legolas and the king talking to each other in another language.  
  
" Elvish I suppose," Ashley thought to herself.  
  
Then the king spoke,  
  
" Since I don't know what to do with you two, you shall visit my friend Lord Elrond with my son Legolas."  
  
Skye's jaws dropped.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had heard.  
  
Ashley sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they went out of the hall and went inside a huge bedroom.  
  
Skye saw a four-poster bed and rushed to it and jumped on it.  
  
Ashley walked over the bed and sat down. Skye sat down beside her sister.  
  
" You know that we are in middle earth do you" Ashley told her sister.  
  
" Yup," Skye replied.  
  
" You don't sound sad" Ashley said.  
  
Skye thought for a while, then she spoke,  
  
" To tell you the truth, I like it here and I don't want to go home"  
  
Ashley sighed. She knew that her sister was young and only wanted to stay here because her Legolas was here.  
  
Then Ashley thought. She too didn't mind if she stayed here. Home wasn't exactly the best place in the world. And she liked what she saw here. She loved the trees and she wanted to spend some time here.  
  
Ashley grinned and Skye noticed.  
  
" Why are you grinning?" Skye asked Ashley.  
  
Ashley sighed,  
  
" You know, if we join the fellowship, we will know a lot of things and try to prevent to bad things happening"  
  
Skye giggled.  
  
" That would be so cool. I could even pretend that I could see the future and if anyone pisses me off, I can say that they will have a horrible death"  
  
Ashley laughed out and so did Skye.  
  
This journey was going to be very funny indeed.  
  
  
  
Skye woke up the next morning to realise that her sister was up already.  
  
Still half asleep, Skye fell off the bed and landed on the floor.  
  
" Ouch" Skye wailed.  
  
Ashley looked at her sister unimpressed. Her sister could be so childish sometimes.  
  
Then they heard a knock on the door.  
  
It was Legolas.  
  
" Are you ready?" He asked softly.  
  
" No, we seem to have a little problem here" Ashley replied looking down at her sister.  
  
" Whatever" Skye said as she got up.  
  
Legolas looked at them.  
  
" Are you two sisters?" he asked.  
  
" Yup," Skye said.  
  
" Now I know why you two look alike. Both of you are very beautiful you know" Legolas said.  
  
Skye and Ashley blushed.  
  
Skye felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't believe that Legolas said that she was beautiful. She felt as if she was in top of the world.  
  
Then she heard Legolas speak,  
  
" We should get going now"  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. chapter 2 rude words and orcs

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After three hours of getting ready, Ashley and Skye walked out of their room and headed for the stables. There they met the king who still scared the life out of both girls and Legolas who Skye seemed to be staring at.  
  
" Are you ready?" Legolas asked Skye and Ashley.  
  
" Yup," Ashley replied and Skye nodded her head.  
  
Ashley looked round and saw at least four other elves in the stable who were already sitting on their horses. Not knowing what they were doing here, Ashley asked out,  
  
" Are they coming with us?" as she pointed to the four elves.  
  
King Thranduil nodded his head and explained to them that they needed to deliver a message to Lord Elrond from him and that there were still orcs roaming the lands.  
  
Ashley nodded her head understandingly. She understood what the king had meant. If this world was anything like the Lord Of The Rings movie, Ashley knew that there were still orcs around.  
  
Then the king spoke again.  
  
" Do you know how to use a bow?" he asked the two girls.  
  
Ashley nodded her head but Skye replied that she didn't know how to use one.  
  
A servant from the stables gave Ashley a bow and a quiver and looked at Skye unknowingly.  
  
The servant looked at the king with the look that said, " What should I give her?"  
  
King Thranduil sighed. Then he looked at Skye.  
  
Skye who was still scared of the king because of his sudden out burst took a few steps back and hid behind her older sister.  
  
King Thranduil looked rather annoyed at Skye who was hiding behind her sister. He didn't know why she was scared to death by him. He looked at his son and saw him smirk.  
  
Legolas smiled. Then he looked at Skye with amusement and asked her,  
  
" Do you know any form of self protection Lady Skye?"  
  
Skye blushed by being called a lady by Legolas and she noticed that her sister was trying to hide her laughter but failed miserably.  
  
Skye glared at her sister before she answered Legolas' question.  
  
" I know how to handle a sword" Skye replied to Legolas.  
  
The servant in the stables quickly dashed to a room and took out an elven sword.  
  
It had a Celtic design on it and it was as light as a feather.  
  
Then she heard the king laugh. Skye glared at the king. Then she heard him speak,  
  
" I don't believe you"  
  
Skye glared at the king even more.  
  
" How dare he say that?" She thought.  
  
Ashley snorted and folded her arms.  
  
" Believe it, she can whipped your ass anytime" Ashley said to the king.  
  
Ashley was rather protective over her younger sister. After the death of their brother James, Ashley swore that she would look after Skye with her life. She had blamed herself for the death of her brother and to see her sister hurt was like having thousands of knives being stabbed into her heart.  
  
The king looked at Ashley with anger. Never in his life did anyone insult him before and the penalty for that was death.  
  
Legolas who was sensing what was happening looked at his father and said,  
  
" Father, I believe that you have some paper work to look through"  
  
King Thranduil looked at his son before he headed for the castle. He knew that he should leave the girls for Legolas to handle. He knew that he would lose his temper with them in less then a minute.  
  
With that, he turned round and started to walk to the castle leaving his son and the girls behind him.  
  
Skye looked over to her sister and mouth out " Thanks". Ashley nodded her head and also mouthed out " Your welcome"  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye sat on her horse following her sister and the rest of the elves in front of her. She was starting to get tired and very hungry.  
  
" Are we there yet?" Skye asked for the 57th time.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes.  
  
She looked round and saw Legolas looking at Skye with interest. Unfortunately for Skye, she didn't seem to notice for she kept on complaining to the elf besides her telling him how hungry she was.  
  
Legolas then came to a halt and got off his horse. Everyone did the same and followed him. He walked over to a clearing beside a stream and cupped up some water into his palm and splashed his face with the cold refreshing water.  
  
  
  
Skye glared at the prince with envy. She too wanted to splash the cold water on her face but something in her mind told her not to even bother. She thought that I wouldn't look nice doing that then the prince was doing it. So instead, she just glared at prince Legolas.  
  
Legolas who felt someone glaring at him and turned round to see Skye giving him evil looks. He knew what it meant and laughed.  
  
He stood up and said,  
  
" The water is not mine, have some if you wish"  
  
Skye smiled at ran to the stream. She then filled her hands with the clear cold water and drank it. Ashley followed her sister and did the same.  
  
  
  
After a while, one of the elves made a fire and brought some food out. They were separated into two groups around the fire. Legolas with his four companions chattering among each other and Ashley and Skye who were talking to each other.  
  
  
  
" Ashley, what are their names again?" Skye asked her older sister.  
  
Ashley looked confused.  
  
" Whose name?" She replied.  
  
Skye nodded her head to the four elves beside Legolas.  
  
" Oh them," Ashley said realising, " I think there names are, Tharden, Glithin, Arongin and Ray"  
  
Skye raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Ray?" She asked flatly to her sister.  
  
Ashley laughed.  
  
" Okay okay, I don't know what his name is" Ashley replied.  
  
Skye grinned at her sister.  
  
" I'm just surprised that you know their names. I'm really impressed." Skye said to her sister.  
  
This only caused her sister to laugh even more until the five elves were looking at her. Then she heard one of them laugh and say out in elvish,  
  
"Llie n'vanima ar' lle atara lanneina"  
  
All five elves laughed out loud. Skye and Ashley both raised an eyebrow. They had a feeling that these elves were making fun of them. And to make matters worst, they had no idea what the elf just said.  
  
Ashley then heard her younger sister speak out.  
  
" Oh yeah, I can do that too! Comme tu es bete!" Skye cursed out to the five elves. Yes including her beloved Legolas too.  
  
The elves just looked at her in awe and Ashley grinned. She knew that she sister had said. She said that they were idiots.  
  
Then one of the over elves spoke out,  
  
" Dolle naa lost" the other elf said to Skye.  
  
The elves burst out with laughter leaving Skye glaring daggers at them. Ashley shifted her weight around. She didn't know what these elves were saying and it bothered her greatly.  
  
Skye became red with anger. Then Ashley saw Skye smile and knew that she was up to something.  
  
Then she heard Skye say out,  
  
"Auta miqula orqu!"  
  
The elves gasp out in shock. They did not know that this lady could speak elvish. And what she said was very rude indeed.  
  
Skye looked at the horror stricken faces of the elves and grinned like a mad woman. There was a moment of silence and Ashley was starting to get annoyed. They knew something that she didn't. Then she heard Legolas speak.  
  
" Do you know elvish Lady Skye?" Legolas asked Skye still dazed by what she had said.  
  
Ashley stood there confused.  
  
" Nope," Skye said promptly.  
  
This just confused Legolas and the elves even more. Not to mention Ashley too.  
  
Legolas' eyes widened.  
  
" Then how did you know?" He asked her again.  
  
Skye grinned evilly.  
  
Shaking her head, she spoke out,  
  
" I'm not telling you"  
  
Ashley who had just enough asked Skye what was going on in French.  
  
" What did you say to them?" Ashley asked.  
  
Skye grinned madly.  
  
" Oh nothing," She replied, " I just told them to go kiss an orc in elvish"  
  
Ashley laughed out. She now knew why all the elves looked shocked. But one thing bothered her. Since when did Skye learn how to speak elvish.  
  
" I didn't know that you could speak elvish" Ashley told her sister.  
  
" I don't" came the reply.  
  
" But then, how did you know?" Ashley asked.  
  
" Oh that, I got it off the Internet." Skye replied.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes. Trust Skye to get stuff like the over the Internet.  
  
" But what surprises me most is that they understood," Skye said pointing at the elves, " I thought that the person who wrote it just made it up. Crap, I wish I paid more attention to it."  
  
" Why?" Ashley asked her sister.  
  
" So that I could say more stuff to them in elvish"  
  
Ashley giggled. Then she saw her sister lost in thought.  
  
" What is it?" Ashley asked.  
  
Skye turned round to face her sister and replied,  
  
" You know, if we do go back into our world, I think that I should thank the person who wrote those words in elvish"  
  
Ashley laughed. Her sister could be so funny sometimes. Looking back at the elves, she knew that they were trying to figure out how Skye managed to speak elvish and what they were speaking about in French.  
  
Ashley sighed. For some reason, she found this all very funny.  
  
  
  
Then she heard Legolas speaking to the elves and saw that he was carrying a worried look.  
  
" What is it?" Ashley asked Legolas.  
  
" Dina" Legolas replied.  
  
" Huh?" Ashley said looking confused. Then she realised that he was speaking to her in elvish.  
  
After realising what he said. Legolas looked at Ashley again and told her to be silent in English.  
  
To Skye and Ashley's surprise, they heard footsteps coming near their campsite, and then heard a horrible noise.  
  
Before they could react, a pack of orcs jumped at them and surprised the living day lights out of Ashley and Skye.  
  
Ashley heard her sister scream and saw an orc trying to fight her sister. Before Ashley knew it, she took out her bow and shot an arrow at the orc's chest straight in the heart.  
  
Legolas and the rest of the elves fought the orcs and Ashley and Skye did the same.  
  
Skye took out her sword and started to attack some orcs but to her surprise, one of them managed to take the sword out of her grasp leaving her helpless.  
  
Skye heard someone telling her to watch out but she wasn't really paying attention. Right now, the only thing that was real to her was the orc right in front of her.  
  
The orc dropped Skye's sword of the ground and took out one of his daggers.  
  
The orc was about to strike and Skye closed her eyes but then opened it when she realised that the orc didn't kill her yet. Instead, she saw Legolas fighting the orc. She saw Legolas fall to the ground and picked up her sword, then he swung the sword at the orc's head and chopped its head off.  
  
Skye screamed as the orc's head fell towards her feet. Skye started to back away from the head until she found that she was already against a tree.  
  
Skye then realised that all the orcs were killed.  
  
// Thank God //  
  
Legolas and Ashley walked towards Skye. Ashley asked if Skye was all right but to her surprise, Skye screamed out,  
  
" HOW THE HELL COULD I BE ALRIGHT. THE ORC'S HEAD GOT CHOPPED OFF IN FRONT OF MY EYES. I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS NOW!"  
  
Skye sighed and Ashley hugged her sister, whispering to her that everything would be all right.  
  
Skye got up and so did Ashley. They started to pack their things up and heard one of the elves talking about the attack about the orcs. Skye cringed at the thought of the orcs and glared at the elf that asked her about her fight with the orc.  
  
" How the hell can I think about that now when I nearly got killed? You know what I need, I need a little distance, no more talking about those damn orcs and 15 HOURS OF PUBLIC TELIVISION!"  
  
Everyone stared at her. Then Skye heard her sister whisper in her ear,  
  
" Sis, they don't have T.V. here"  
  
Skye sighed.  
  
" Plus Legolas saved your life. You should thank him"  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2. 


	3. chapter 3 questions and robins

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN L.O.T.R.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye was still shaky after the event with the orcs and she knew that she would have nightmares for weeks. But something remained in her mind though. It was what her sister Ashley told her. " Legolas saved your life" Skye pondered about it for a while. She was so cooped up in her own world that she forgot to thank Legolas for saving her life. Skye made a mental note to herself to remind herself to thank Legolas when she had the chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ashley sat on the horse trying not to fall asleep. It had been a couple of hours since the event with the orcs. Ashley felt herself swinging to and fro every now and again. She could not help herself. Ashley was too tired to think and all she wanted was some rest.  
  
Legolas looking at the tired maidens and knew that they wanted some rest. He knew that they should stop soon but he wanted to get a little bit further before dark. Soon the time came when the sun was starting to set and Legolas decided that it was now time to stop and camp for the night.  
  
  
  
Ashley got off her horse and looked at her sister who was doing the same.  
  
She then noticed Skye walking towards her. She knew that her sister was tired and she was glad that they had finally stopped to camp.  
  
  
  
Ashley noticed Legolas making a fire and the elves helping him. Soon everyone was sitting beside the fire. Skye who was too tired to keep her eyes open fell asleep on her older sister's shoulder.  
  
  
  
Ashley looked at the elves with interest. She had wanted to talk to the elves but did not find the time. She wanted to know where they came from and what will they do as soon as they reached Rivendell.  
  
  
  
Ashley was so lost in thought that she did not hear one of the elves asking her a question.  
  
" What?" Ashley asked rather startled.  
  
The blonde elf laughed and asked his question again,  
  
" Your sister sleeps soundly but yet you do not. Are you not tired lady Ashley?"  
  
The mere sight of the blonde who was named Legolas dazed Ashley. She too could not help herself but think of how gorgeous he looked. Then she remembered her promise to Skye that she would make no moves what so ever on Legolas. Sighing and looking down, Ashley answered his question.  
  
" I thought that I was tired but when it came to it, I was not. I worry about what might happen that I dare not close an eye for we might get attacked again."  
  
Ashley then looked at her sleeping sister and continued.  
  
" As for my sister, she is young. She needs all the sleep that she can get"  
  
One of the other elves laughed. He looked at Ashley and replied,  
  
" Do not worry about the orcs Lady Ashley, we will protect you if some orcs do appear but you must sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Ashley raised a weak smile at the elf that spoke. She so dearly wanted to sleep but she found that she could not. Her will would simply not allow it. She tried closing her eyes but found herself opening them after six seconds the most. Deciding that she could not sleep, Ashley thought that it was the perfect time to speak to the elves. She had lots of questions to ask for them and she was pretty sure that they had the same for her.  
  
Ashley looked at the elves with wonder and spoke,  
  
" What are we going to do in Rivendell?"  
  
Legolas replied.  
  
" We are going to visit Lord Elrond about you and I have a message to give to him from my father"  
  
Ashley nodded her head understandingly. Then she asked her second question.  
  
" You know that Skye and I are from a different world, do you not fear us? Do you not wonder what we might do to you?"  
  
Legolas and the other elves thought for a moment, after a long time of silence, Legolas spoke out again,  
  
" You have not done anything that has harmed us lately and I doubt that you came here to try and hurt us"  
  
Ashley sighed. She was glad that the elves thought that they would not hurt them. Just the simple thought of it made her sick. She could not see herself hurting such beautiful creatures. The elves. Ashley stared at each one of them for a long time, trying to memorize every bit of detail that was on them.  
  
For some reason, this seemed to annoy one of the elves.  
  
" Is something wrong?" He asked.  
  
" Huh, what? Oh no, I was just thinking on how beautiful elves looks." Ashley replied.  
  
The elf blushed and the others laughed. They were all so cheerful.  
  
Ashley looked down and muttered,  
  
" I wish I were an elf"  
  
Legolas looked at Ashley with concern. He had heard what Lady Ashley had said. She had said it in a bitter tone, as if she would do anything just to be an elf.  
  
Then Legolas whispered to Ashley.  
  
" Be grateful on who you are. Try and see the best things in you instead of whishing that you were something else. I believe that there are many things that you like about being human. Maybe one day, you might be an elf"  
  
Ashley looked up at Legolas and felt herself getting hot. Then she felt tears in her eyes. She tried to hold them back. She did not want the elves to see her cry.  
  
Legolas seemed to have sensed on what was going on before he changed the subject.  
  
" Lady Ashley, you should try and get some sleep. Please do not worry, we are here to protect you"  
  
Ashley then felt her tears falling down. She did not really know why she was crying and she didn't care. She could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had once heard from someone that when you cry, cry with all your heart for that is the first step on feeling better.  
  
Ashley closed her eyes and whispered silently, " Thank you"  
  
Before falling into a deep sleep. She did not know if the elves heard her or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Skye woke up the next morning feeling stiff everywhere. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was asleep. Not wanting to wake anyone up, she slowly detached herself from the group walked off into the wilderness for an early morning's walk which she did everyday back in her old world. She did not see why she could not go here.  
  
Stretching her arms up into the air and yawning, Skye slowly made her way into the forest.  
  
Legolas opened one of his eyes. Unknown to Skye, he had been awake a while ago. He saw her leaving the camp and decided that it was the best thing to do if he followed her. He did not know where she was going and he thought that she might run into some danger. Feeling a bit like a spy, Legolas got up and followed Skye, making sure that there was some distance between them and that she did not notice him.  
  
  
  
Skye walked round the forest, she wasn't really sure where she was going and she didn't really care. " As long as if I'm not far from camp" She thought.  
  
Skye walked a little bit more and found herself in a clearing. She walked up beside a tree and sat down beside it and closed her eyes. She allowed her senses to be fully aware of everything. The morning breeze on her face and the sweet smell of the forest in the morning. She then heard some noise beside her. Not really wanting to open her eyes fully, she opened one of her eyes to have a peak.  
  
And there it was. Sitting on a tree branch beside her was a robin.  
  
Skye smiled to herself. She didn't know that there were robins in Middle Earth.  
  
Skye let out her index finger towards the robin, hoping that it might hop on her finger. The robin did just that. It hopped on her finger and tweaked. Skye's smile widened.  
  
Then she heard a soft voice.  
  
Startled, Skye let out a jump and the robin flew away. Skye looked to and saw Legolas staring at her and smiled. Skye flushed after being caught and felt embarrassed. Legolas had surely scared the hell right out of her. A bit angry on what he had done and sneaked up on her, Skye said demandingly,  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
Legolas smiled and sat down beside her before he answered back.  
  
Skye felt herself growing hot. She had never been this close to Legolas before and it made her feel giddy. She felt his presence and his warmth. She started to feel a bit dizzy about being so near to Legolas but she was sure about one thing, she loved it.  
  
Legolas gazed at Skye and held her stare for a few minutes. He had done this to so many number of girls and saw them fainting before him or turning away but what had startled him was that, he felt Skye challenging him. To see who would be the first to break down and look away. Legolas did not want to lose and he wanted to see if Skye could hold their stare.  
  
Skye looked at Legolas and held their stare. She had a feeling that he was challenging her had she wanted to show him what she was made of. She refused to let go of their eye contact.  
  
Then Skye heard a noise and instantly looked at where it came from. There, she saw the same robin that sat on her finger. Realising that she had lost their staring contest with Legolas, she cursed mentally and sighed.  
  
Legolas looked at Skye and laughed quietly. He knew what had happened. The robin had distracted her and thus, making him win. He held out his finger and the robin flew to it and sat on it. Legolas stroked the robin gently and felt someone looking at him. He turned round and saw Skye looking at him and the robin with interest. Then he smiled.  
  
A few minutes had passed and not one of them spoke. Skye sat beside Legolas thinking about what had happened. Then something struck her, Legolas never did tell her why he was here.  
  
Turning round really quickly, Skye asked Legolas,  
  
" You never finished my question, why are you here?"  
  
Legolas stared at Skye with amusement. He had thought that Lady Skye had forgotten about that and he did not felt like bothering to tell her.  
  
Since she didn't seem forget, he thought that he might as well tell her why he was here.  
  
" I followed you. I did not want you to get hurt or get lost and I did not want to take that risk." He said. Then he continued.  
  
" Are you offended Lady Skye?" he asked.  
  
Skye was dazed about what Legolas had said. He had actually cared for her and went through the trouble of following her. Skye felt as if her was on top of the world. Legolas HAD actually CARED! Skye couldn't believe what he said and s for being offended, she felt happy.  
  
Skye smiled.  
  
" Of course I'm not offended"  
  
Legolas smiled back at her showing his beautiful teeth.  
  
Then Skye remembered something.  
  
" Um...Legolas, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life"  
  
Legolas nodded his head for a brief second and replied,  
  
" Your welcome"  
  
Then he spoke,  
  
" Come on my karneambara, we must head back to camp. The rest will be wondering where we are"  
  
Skye frowned. She knew that Legolas had just said something to her in elvish and she didn't know what he said.  
  
As she got up, she asked.  
  
" Um.Legolas what did u just call me?"  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
" I will tell you when the right time comes" he replied.  
  
Then he held out his arm to Skye and Skye took it. Skye would have been drooling at this point but what Legolas had said to her bothered her. For all she knew, he could have said something stupid about her.  
  
" Do not worry my karneambara. Let's go back to camp " Legolas said as they headed their way back to the camp.  
  
This just made Skye frown even more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
End of chap 3. 


End file.
